Crashing (Thomas Lau Version)
Crashing is a commercial where Thomas Lau tells us how bad it is for other people to crash other commercials, like Stitch is crashing four Disney movies, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. Those are called, "Inter-Stitch-als" The movie Lilo & Stitch is released on June 21st, 2002. And this commercial is confirmed to be the longest commercial on earth. Voice of Thomas Lau: Himself Voice of GEICO Gecko: Dave Kelly Voice of Stitch: Chris Sanders Voice of Belle: Page O Hara Voice of the Beast: Robby Benson Voice of Ariel: Jodi Benson Voice of Jasmine: Linda Larkin for speaking, and Lea Salonga for singing Voice of Aladdin: Scott Weinger for speaking, and Brad Kane for singing Voice of Timon: Nathan Lane Voice of Pumbaa: Ernie Sabella Voice of Rafiki: Robert Guillaume Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Commercial first aired: February 3rd, 2002 Commercial last aired: July 4th, 2002 Transcript (Scene: GEICO Office - Thomas Lau with the Gecko on his shoulder) Thomas Lau: At GEICO, we don't crash other company's commercials, Stitch they could get ruined. For example, that alien, Stitch has ruined movies, by interrupting. (Scene: Ball Room - the chandelier is broken by Stitch, and the Beast pulls Belle with him out of harm's way while the chandelier smashes the floor.) Belle: (groans) I'll be in my room. (walks off, while Stitch whistles at her) Belle: '''Get your own movie. (Scene: Night Sky - Stitch's ship, later, flies by catching up with Prince Ali and Jasmine on a flying carpet) '''Jasmine: (singing) A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in-- (pauses singing) (Stitch's red Ship stops next to the couple, and stops honking, the cockpit opens) Stitch: Hello, buddy. (flirts with Jasmine.) (Aladdin looked a Jasmine in disgust, although she was smiling at Stitch. The scene Cuts to the scene where Stitch's ship carrying Jasmine, leaving Prince Ali behind) Jasmine: Whoo-hoo! (laughing) Aladdin: HEY!! G-get your own... movie. (Scene: Ocean (It was day, without the storm clouds) - Ariel is on a rock, singing when a Tidal wave is coming from behind her) Ariel: (singing) I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see-- (pauses singing, and turns around to see the tidal wave, ridden by Stitch on a surf board.) Stitch: WHOO-HAAA!! (Ariel tried to dodge out of harm's way, but the wave dumped on her. After the ocean settles, She pops out staring at Stitch in anger.) Ariel: I was singing here! (throws a starfish at Stitch, and dives into the water) Stitch: Ow! (Scene: The Pride lands: Pride Rock - All the animals are coming to Pride Rock. Zazu makes a cameo) African American Woman: (singing) In the Circle... The Circle of Life! (Just as the music ends, Rafiki lifts Stitch up high for the animals to see.) Timon: (on Pumbaa's back) Hey, that's not Simba! (Rafiki was startled by Stitch. All the animals flee, screaming, leaving Stitch behind on Pride Rock. Stitch clears his throat and roars) (Cut back to: GEICO Office) Thomas Lau: And Crashing commercials, movies, and games are strictly prohibited. Gecko: Yeah, right. (to the audience) Please try not to ruin our commercials. (Cut to: Title of the movie, then GEICO Direct logo - five seconds after Vo's voice) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) VO: Everyone's complaining to interrupters to get their own commercials, games and movies. See Disney's Lilo & Stitch. Only in theaters June 21st. Rated PG. GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko and Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Office Commercials Category:GEICO Lilo and Stitch ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Disney ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005